The First Legend
by Neverecon
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang pelajar SMA yang meninggal dunia akibat di pukuli oleh teman-temannya...namun, dia terbangun dan menyadari dirinya berada di dunia lain dimana dunia tersebut menjunjung tinggi 'Ksatria' untuk mengalahkan Iblis. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Apa yang akan Uchiha Sasuke lakukan di 'dunia' barunya tersebut? 'Aku akan bertahan hidup walaupun aku mati'
1. Chapter 1 Takdir yang Kejam

**TAKDIR YANG KEJAM**

'Hufft...haaa'

Hembusan nafas dari seseorang yang sedang berada di atap sekolahnya. Sambil menghisap rokoknya ia menatap 10 orang yang berada didepannya, Yah! mereka sekelompok bajingan yang selalu membuat keonaran disekolah.

"Ada perlu apa kalian mengajakku ke atap sekolah, huh?" tanyaku.

"Bajingan kau Sasuke! Kau sengaja meniduri adikku untuk balas dendam bukan?!" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

'Cih..'

"Dengar bangsat, aku tidak peduli dia adikmu atau bukan, ada hubungan dengan masa lalu atau tidak. Selama aku menginginkannya aku bebas untuk meniduri siapapun didunia ini!" kataku sambil menyeringai.

Kutatap mereka semua dan sepertinya mereka akan melakukan 'sesuatu' kepadaku.

'Ini akan menjadi...menarik' pikirku.

"Sasuke, kau merupakan seorang putra dari keluarga ternama namun, insiden 'itu' tidak ada hubungannya dengan adik Izumi" kata Baron.

Ah...ya mereka adalah gangster disekolahan ku ini. Ketuanya tentu saja yang berkata padaku barusan, Baron. Dan satunya lagi yang merengek menangis seperti banci itu Izumi yang adiknya kutiduri dan ia marah besar akan hal itu.

"Bicara apa kau Baron?! Aku melakukan itu bukan karena masalah 'itu' hanya saja..." Sejenak aku terdiam dan menyeringai "AKU MENIDURI AKIRA ADIK IZUMI KARENA MENGINGINKANNYA..AHAHAHAHA!"

Sukses besar aku membuat mereka semua marah, terutama Baron yang semenjak tadi tatapannya biasa kepadaku namun kali ini berbeda dia marah akan hal yang kuucapkan barusan.

Dengan tidak berlama-lama lagi Baron memerintahkan anggotanya 9 orang tersebut menyerangku secara bersamaan. 5 kiri dan 4 kanan serangan dua arah...

'Ini terlalu mudah' pikirku.

Pertama, aku berlari kepada 5 orang yang ada disebelah kiriku dahulu, mereka terkejut akan hal itu. kuhadapi 2 orang dahulu si kepala borak dan rambut jabrik.

BUAGHHH

PAKKK

BREAK!

Aku berhasil menyerang organ vital mereka berdua dan mematahkan leher si botak dan tangan si jabrik, tentunya itu ampun untuk 'Membunuh dan menyakiti' sekaligus. 3 orang sisanya melayangkan tinjuan ke arah kepala, dada, dan perutku.

BUK! CRAKC!

Shit! Mereka berhasil mengenaiku...Namun, pertarungan tidak akan seru kalau hanya aku yang mengenai mereka saja bukan?!

"Hanya segitu saja kemampuan kalian?" tanyaku sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari pelipis kanan "Baron, tidak mengajari kalian dengan baik rupanya...HAHAHA!" tawaku keras kepada mereka.

"Mati kau bajingan!" teriak mereka bertiga.

SLAASSHHH

CROTTT

BRAK!

Kulihat Baron membuka mulutnya lebar (menganga) seakan tak percaya apa yang ia saksikan dalam waktu sebentar tadi. 4 orang yang menyerangku dari arah kanan pun sama terkejutnya layaknya Baron.

Ya! Aku membantai mereka ber-tiga sekaligus, Dengan menebas pisau ke leher mereka ber-tiga dengan cukup dalam sampai mereka mati. Aku memang sengaja menyimpan pisau ini didalam saku celana untuk jaga jaga...dan tentunya mengancam gadis gadis untuk bercinta denganku HAHAHAHAHA! Inilah mengapa aku menyukai dunia dan isinya.

Posisinya begini aku berada ditengah kumpulan mayat 5 orang tadi sambil menyeringai layaknya Iblis yang akan menghukum orang-orang tersebut. Baron dan 4 lainnya meneguk ludah mereka sendiri dan ketakutan layaknya anjing yang lemah tak berdaya.

"Oi para bangsat apa hanya segini saja kemampuan kalian?!" tanyaku.

kulihat Baron dengan senyum liciknya menjentikkan jari kanan tangannya dan mereka menyerangku bersamaan. 4 orang termasuk Izumi melayangkan tinjuan dan tendangan se area tubuhku. Namun, aku berhasil menghindar hanya saja tangan dan kakiku terkena pukulan yang cukup kuat.

'Ck...menyusahkan saja, mereka berbeda dari 5 orang sebelumnya' pikirku.

"Hoi.. Ada apa Uchiha Sa-su-ke? Apa kemampuanmu menurun sekarang? Aku akan menyiksamu setelah aku mengalahkanmu agar kau tahu rasa sakitnya adikku saat diperkosa olehmu!" kata Izumi sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Ya tentu saja...adikmu nikmat sekali waktu itu, payudaranya yang sangat besar dan putingnya berwarna cokelat...HAHAHAHA serta Vaginanya yang berwarna merah muda itu..SUNGGUH NIKMAT, BANGSAT!" kataku kembali mengejek.

"K-kau MATI KAU BAJINGAN!" teriak Izumi.

Aku kembali menyeringai, hanya saja pandanganku tiba tiba kabur dan aku kehilangan konsentrasi, seperti ada yang menusukkan pisau ke punggungku dan ternyata itu benar! Si bangsat Jabrikn yang melakukannya.

'Fuck aku lupa dia kan hanya tangan kanannya saja yang kupatahkan itu tidak membuat dia mati...shit' umpatku kesal sambil jatuh jongkok ke tanah.

"Mati kau sialan! HAHAHAHA-AKHHH!" teriak si Jabrik

Aku menghunuskan kedalam mulutnya pisau yang berada di tangan kanan ku dan merobek isi didalamnya. Dia mati, namun-

SREEKKK

CROOT

BUAGH

Aku terlena mereka sudah didepanku si bangsat Baron yang menendang kepalaku dan Izumi yang menghunuskan pisau kecil miliknya ke tenggorokkan ku. Tiga orang lainnya menginjak dan menendang tangan, kaki, dan badanku.

BLUARGHH

Aku mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulut dan hampir semua anggota badan ku.

"Kau lihat SASUKE?! HAHAHA AKU BERHASIL MEMBUNUHMU DAN KAU AKAN MATI DISINI!" teriak Izumi sambil menggorok tenggorokkan ku. kulihat mereka tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa ketika Izumi terus menancapkan pisau kecilnya ke tenggorokkan ku, terus ia ulangi sampai akhirnya kesadaranku memudar...

Ya! Aku mati mengenaskan oleh para bajingan sialan itu. Bola mataku dicongkel Baron dan diinjaknya, Izumi tidak berhenti menusuk nusuk tenggorokan, dada, serta badanku ia mengeluarkan isi perutku dan...MEMAKANNYA! Ya dia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya baginya adiknya adalah orang yang berharga dan aku merebutnya dan menidurinya. yang lainnya? mereka menginjak-injakku dan memmatahkan jari jemari tangan dan kaki ku. Ya itulah aku seorang pelajar SMA yang mati mengenaskan oleh para bajingan tersebut.

 **SYSTEM ON**

[

 **{BIODATA}**

Nama: Uchiha Sasuke HP: 100/100

Umur: 15 Tahun Mana: 250/250

Level: tidak ada Status: Penduduk Desa I

 **{INVENTORY}**

1 x Pisau 'Green Wood'

10 x Health Recovery

10 x Mana Recovery

 **{MONEY}**

Gold: 1000

Silver: 500

 **{SKILLS}**

-Sharingan eyes- **[Upgrade]**

-Flash Attack-

]

 **SYSTEM OFF**

'Ughh'

Erangku kesakitan saat membuka mataku, perlahan aku membuka kedua mata dan menatap pohon besar dengan dedaunan lebat yang mengelilinginya. Sejuk akan terpaan angin yang membuat siapapun tenang merasakannya..tunggu...

"What the fuck!" aku terkejut dan langsung duduk serta melihat sekitar.

Ditengah hutan yang lebat dan angin yang sejuk, aku melihat sekitar.

'Akh!'

Kepalaku mendadak sakit dan ingatanku kembali puliha, ya aku mengingatnya dimana para bajingan sialan itu membunuhku dengan sadis hanya saja yang ku pikirkan jika aku sudah mati..lalu...

"Dimana aku sekarang? eh?" terkejut bingung. didepan mataku ada tombol kuning dan ada bacaan _Press_ akupun bingun melihatnya namun tak ku hiraukan. dengan terperangah sakit disekujur badan ku paksakan untuk berdiri. setelah itu ku lihat sekitar benar benar tidak ada orang disini. Shit! aku dimana sekarang, disekelilingku hanya terdapat hutan tidak ada apapalagi dan hanya satu pohon besar dibelakangku saja.

BIPPP!

Suara tersebut mengagetkanku, ya suara tombol kuning tersebut menyala nyala seperti perintahnya untuk di push(tekan). Akupun menekannya dan keluarlah...status?

 **+++++ STATUS +++++**

 **{BIODATA}**

Nama: Uchiha Sasuke HP: 100/100

Umur: 15 Tahun Mana: 250/250

Level: tidak ada Status: Penduduk Desa I

 **{INVENTORY}**

1 x Pisau 'Green Wood'

10 x Health Recovery

10 x Mana Recovery

 **{MONEY}**

Gold: 1000

Silver: 500

 **{SKILLS}**

-Sharingan eyes- **[Upgrade]**

-Flash Attack-

A-apa apaan ini?! tiba tiba muncul layar didepanku dengan tulisan yang ane seperti ini. Lama ku baca tentang status yang aneh muncul dihadapanku sekarang.

"Penduduk desa I?" tanyaku. What? Apa apaan ini? Desa apaan? Disini hanya ada hutan saja. pikirku.

Tiba-tiba

PING!

%%%%%%%%%%% **Selamat** %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **Datang%** %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **Di** %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **Berst Village** %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sebuah pesan singkat yang terdapat di layar kedua didapanku, yang bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang'? Apa maksudnya? Apa jangan jangan...Shit! AKHHH! Erang ku kesakitan yang tiba tiba menyerang kepalaku. kududukan sejenak dan berbaring di bawah pohon besar itu. lama kubaca tentang **Status** yang ada didepanku ini, ada hal yang menarik yaitu pada bagian **Skills** terdapat 2 Skills yang menarik bagiku, tapi jujur aku tak dapat dan tak tahu bagaimana menggunakannya.

'Hadeeh...'

Aku melepas rasa pegalku dan berdiri kembali dan menutup layar tersebut dengan mengayunkan 2 jari tanganku 'Kebawah lalu keatas' dan layar pun tertutup. Aneh. pikirku.

Jadi, kalau 'Kebawah lalu keatas' itu menutup maka...

Aku tersenyum kembali dan berjalan meninggalkan pohon besar itu.

Ya, Aku Uchiha Sasuke seorang pelajar yang terbunuh telah hidup kembali kedunia 'Unik' ini. Prinsipku sekarang adalah 'Aku akan bertahan hidup walaupun aku mati'. Sambil menyeringai ku berjalan lurus diiringi angin yang sejuk menerpa.

Sungguh takdir yang kejam, namun dibalik kejamnya takdir itu aku menyukai setiap kekejamannya.

 **Disisi lain**

"Kiba, apa kau akan masuk kedalam sana?" tanya seseorang yang berkacamata hitam

"Tentu itu tujuan semua orang didunia ini, kurasa hahahaha!" tawanya.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama memasuki pintu gerbang yang cukup besar.

"Ah! Hai kiba!" kata seseorang dibelakang menyapa.

"Yo! Naruto, apa kabarmu nanas? haha" tawa Kiba.

"Berhenti mengejekku sialan!, atau kau ingin ' **Challenge** ' dengan ku hah?!" teriak Naruto, ia sambil mengeluarkan Pedangnya yang cukup besar dan panjang dengan gagangnya berwarna kuning keemasan.

Kiba pun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan Claws Bladenya (kayak cakar Wolverine gitu hehehe~) tanda ia siap meladeni Naruto. Saat suasana menegang, tiba tiba...

"Kalian hentikan!" kata gadis bermata indigo dan surai rambutnya yang berwarna biru tua itu.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu sedang berada dimana ha?!" teriaknya.

"Kalian sedang berada di **Akademi Aleccius** dimana asal semua ' **Knights** ' belajar awalnya dari sini!"

"Woah! HAH?! Memangnya kau siapa berani beraninya menggangguku dalam **Challenge** " sentak Naruto.

Disentak oleh Naruto seperti itu Hinata hanya diam dan menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hee~ begitu yah kalian orang luar emang tidak punya kesopanan sama sekali...BYAKUGGAN!"

SINGGG

"Akh!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan. keduanya jatuh tersungkur dan mereka merasakan hawa dingin menusuk hampir ke jantung.

"Cewek ini gila sekali!" teriak Kiba sambil menatap Hinata.

Hinata dengan senyumnya meneruskan 'Siksaan' kepada mereka. Namun...

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang gadis cantik dibelakangnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Ok sekian dulu ceritanya gimana? mantap? Hehehe...**

 **Silahkan Kritik dan Sarannya untuk saya pribadi agar pengembangan cerita dan alur kedepan tidak bosan dan menyenangkan.**

 **Sekain..eh, SEKIAN!**


	2. Chapter 2 Selamat Datang

**SELAMAT DATANG**

Hinata sontak kaget namanya dipanggil seseorang dibelakangnya.

"I-ino...apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Bukankah Kakashi-sensei sudah menyuruh mu untuk menyelidiki pohon yang berada di **Berst Village**?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu, aku mau berangkat sekarang, namun aku melihat sepertinya ada kejadian menarik sampai dimana kau mengaktifkan **Byakuggan** mu itu Hi-na-ta-chan~" lirik Ino kepada Hinata.

Blusshh

Digoda seperti itu Hinata langsung memerah wajahnya dan me-Nonaktifkan **Byakuggan** miliknya dan menutup wajahnya...malu.

Dua orang Kiba dan Naruto berhasil lolos dari maut nampaknya, itu dilihat mereka sudah mulai berdiri tegak kembali walaupun kondisi mereka yang belum pulih dari jeratan **Byakuggan** milik Hinata.

"Ck...sial, Hei cewek aneh! Bukan aku yang memulai **Challange** ini tapi, tuh" tunjuk Kiba kepada Naruto yang berada dekat disampingnya yang sedang memasukkan Pedangnya kembali.

"Ha?! Kau sendiri yang mengejekku duluan, Bodoh! Aku tidak suka ada orang yang menghinaku" tatap Naruto sambil menunjuk Kiba balik.

Hinata yang daritadi mendengar ocehan mereka berdua hendak meng-Aktifkan **Byakuggan** nya kembali namun, tertahan oleh Ino yang sedang memegang kedua payudara besar milik Hinata.

"Pssttt...sayang~ jangan marah lagi bagaimana kalo kita tinggalkan mereka berdua dan melakukan 'itu' di kamar pribadi kita..hmmm.."bisik Ino tepat ke telinga kanan Hinata.

"AKH!" pekik Hinata saat tangan Ino mencubit putingnya yang mulai mengeras.

"Wait...WTF is that shit, omg!" teriak Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka tidak jadi **Challenge** dan asyik menyaksikan kejadian didepan mereka sekarang.

'Lumayan tontonan gratis hehehe' senyum mereka berdua.

Ino yang daritadi melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan mereka berdua, lalu dengan lantang berbicara...

"Aku Yamanaka Ino putri dari Clan Yamanaka sebagai Wakil Divisi **Diamond** **Sekolah Aleccius** memerintahkan kalian berdua untuk pergi dari sini!" tegas Ino.

Bukan main mata Ino Shappire Biru itu berubah menjadi merah darah, sangat menakutkan. Lagi...Naruto dan Kiba dibuat ketakutan akah hal itu, sial.

Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Kiba membungkuk bersamaan.

"Maafkan kami putri Yamanaka-san. Kami disini hanya orang kota yang ingin mendaftar di **Sekolah Allecius** ini tidak ada maksud lain dari kami apalagi sampai mencoreng nama baik sekolah ini" hormat mereka.

Namun, Ino tidak bisa menerima begitu saja. Ditatap mereka berdua sekali lagi lebih tajam dan hampir keduanya tersungkur jatuh. Namun...

"Aku Aburame Shino meminta kemurahan hatinya seorang putri Yamanaka-san untuk membebaskan mereka berdua" tutur Shino dari belakang, sebenarnya Shino mau saja membantu langsung hanya saja dia malas dan ingin melihat kejadian ini sampai mana ujungnya.

"A-aburame? Ck!" decih Ino menatap jijik mereka bertiga."Baiklah aku akan melepaskan kalian dan ingat aku akan mengawasi kalian bertiga dalam upacara penerimaan siswa baru **Sekolah Allecius** ini, khususnya kau.."tunjuk Ino ke Shino.

"Aku?" tanya Shino balik.

"Ya, walaupun kau anak bangsawan Aburame tapi, jangan harap kau bisa tenang di sekolah ini walaupun derajat keluarga bangsawan kita sama. Camkan itu!" teriak Ino. Sambil meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Hinata.

"Hah...gila cewek cewek di sekolah ini memang sangat hebat dan penuh kekuatan yang misterius" ucap Naruto yang mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Thanks Shino kalau kau tidak disini mungkin aku dan Naruto sudah jadi 'Mainan' mereka nanti hiii" Kiba merinding ketakutan.

"Sans teman...lebih baik kita segera mendaftar ke meja pendaftaran sekolah didepan sana" tunjuk Shino.

"Ok!"

Mereka bertiga akan mengingat kejadian ini sungguh diluar pemikiran mereka pastinya.

 **Di sisi lain kota**

Aku berjalan menelusuri tiap hutan yang lebat dan luasnya ini. Namun, tidak menemukan apapun disini, sial bukankah dipesan itu tertulis ' **Selamat datang di Berst Village** ' kota apanya bangsat! Hutan semua ini. Keluhku.

Setelah hampir satu setengah jam berjalan lurus kedepan dari 'Pohon besar' tiba aku didesa yang dimaksud. Yah, aku berada tepat didepan gerbang **Berst Village** well, untuk ukuran desa cukup besar kurasa.

Aku memasuki perdesaan tersebut sambil menatap bangunan sekitar, bangunan layaknya khas masa kerajaan dulu.

'Ini aneh, apa dunia ini pemerintahannya menggunakan sistem kerajaan? Sangat berbeda dari Jepang' pikirku sambil berjalan dijalan setapak desa.

Kulihat kanan dan kiri banyak orang yang berjualan, bermain, bercanda ria, dan ada pula yang menatapku dengan pandangan anehh. Jujur itu membuatku sedikit risih.

Setelah jalan beberapa meter dari gerbang desa, sampailah aku didepan sebuah kafe. Well, ga sebagus di kehidupan ku sebelumnya di Jepang sih tapi, yah untuk kualitas dan rasa mungkin sama.

Kulangkahkan kaki dan masuk kedalam kafe tersebut. Saat kubuka pintu kafe tersebut dan berjalan menuju meja pemesanan banyak yang menatapku aneh dan sinis, entah kenapa jujur rasanya aku ingin sekali...MEMBUNUH MEREKA. Aku menyeringai sedikit.

"A-ano...maaf tuan, apakah tuan orang baru di desa kami?" tanya seorang gadis yang tingginya se-dada ku yang menatap dengan cemas sambil memegang piringan untuk menyediakan menu ke pelanggan.

Jujur niat membunuhku langsung hilang karena sapaannya. Tunggu dia bisa berbahasa Jepang? Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Tunggu, kau berbahasa Jepang barusan? Mmm..."

"A-aku Hirano-san, tuan. Maaf mengagetkan mu barusan" ucapnya malu malu sambil menundukkan pandangannya kepadaku.

'Hmmm ini bisa jadi gadis pertama yang disini yang akan menjadi 'Budak Seks ku', bukan? HAHAHAHA' aku menyeringai kembali dan menatapnya.

"Ah tidak perlu khawatir, seperti yang kau bilang yah aku orang baru di desa ini. Apa aku bisa memesan beberapa makanan serta minuman?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

BLUSSHHH

Kulihat wajahnya memerah akan senyuman ku, dan ia mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku pesan sandwich dua, satu bungkus. Kalo minumannya...hmm...ah! itu jus jeruk dan jus apel. Oh ya yang jus apel bungkus yah, tolong~" senyumku kembali.

Jujur rasa penasaranku terhadap gadis didepanku ini sangatlah tinggi. Shit bro! Lu liat aja apa yang ada didepan gue sekarang, gadis yang mungkin sebaya anak SMA dan mempunyai bibir yang sensual serta lipstik pinknya, ah! Jangan lupakan dadanya yang bisa kulihat menonjol keluar. Yah~ karena aku lebih tinggi darinya.

"OK!" kata Hirano sambil tersenyum balik padaku.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku ke meja kosong dibawah tangga dipojok sana. Tentu saja ini kafe 2 lantai cukup megah sih tapi yang membuatnya menarik adalah gadis Hirano tersebut, FUCK! Umpatku saat melihat nya berlarian untuk mengantar pesanan ke orang orang. Pantatnya yang sintal, dadanya yang bergoyang mengikuti irama larinya sungguh...AKU INGIN SEKALI MENJAMAHNYA SEKARANG. Pikirku liar.

Suasana kafe yang ramai membuat Hirano sibuk kesana kemari mengantar dan mencatat pesanan dari pelanggan. Sepertinya aku bakal lama di kafe ini mengingat pesananku yang terakhir.

Tiba-tiba, 3 orang yang duduk dua meja didepanku berdiri dan berjalan sombong menuju kearahku. Kulihat dua orang mereka yang berkulit hitam dan bermata putih serta yang berkulit kecoklatan dan rambut jabriknya sedang mencoba mengeluarkan pedang yang mereka pasang di samping kanan badan mereka.

'Cih si jabrik itu mengingatkan ku tentang orang yang menusukku dari belakang saat melawan Baron Cs (Baca Chap.1 nya hehehe)' pikirku.

"Oi! Bocah….sepertinya kau baru disini huh?!" Tanya temannya satu lagi orang ke tiga, badannya kurus kerempeng dan suka menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia menanyaiku sambil membilah pisau tajam berwarna perak ke lidahnya(Di jilat jilat).

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang pada pelayan disana itu?" sambil menunjuk kepada Hirano yang sedang melayani pelanggan lainnya. "Aku memang pendatang baru ke desa ini….ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawarku. Ku mencoba untuk mengontrol emosiku saat ini.

Semua pandangan menatap ke kami ber-Empat termasuk Hirano yang kulihat dia melihatku dengan tatapan sedih dan kasihan…seperti orang yang akan…DIBUNUH.

"Bantu huh?...pfftt HAHAHAHAHA COBA SAJA KAU BANTU DIRIMU DAHULU KARENA KAMI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DAN AKAN MENJARAH SEMUA HARTAMU!" teriak si krempeng itu sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Dua orang disebelahnya langsung menyerangku, sial.

DUARRRR

PTAKKK

CRAAKKKKK!

Meja dan tempat duduk kafe hancur lebur akibat serangan dua orang yang bersamaan tadi, untung saja reflek ku cepat sehingga dapat menghindari serangan kejut mereka berdua. Dengan melompat kebelakang sebanyak 2 kali agar 'jarak' kami tidak cukup dekat.

Kulihat banyak asap yang mengebul disekitaran mereka, dan….

'A-apa apaan pedang mereka berdua?' pikirku terkejut melihat pedang mereka. Pedang si hitam Nampak mengeluarkan aura hitam dan pedang si jabrik ada aura dan kilatan petir menjalar di pedangnya.

"Hoo~ bagus juga reflekmu orang asing….tapi, itu belum cukup cepat untuk TANGAN KIRIMU ITU AHAHAHAHA!" teriak tawa si krempeng sambil menunjuk ke tangan kiriku yang sudah tergeletak di meja dan kursi yang sudah hancur itu.

Kulihat kesamping kiri tanganku dan benar saja...

"AAKHHH!" teriak ku jatuh kesakitan. Sial bagaimana ini bias terjadi, kurasa sudah cukup cepat diriku menghindar dari serangannya namun, itu belum cukup sepertinya.

Mereka bertiga dengan bersamaan menghajarku habis-habisan tangan kanan dan kedua kakiku di injak dan dipatahkan oleh mereka. Setelah itu si jabrik menendang keluar aku dari kafe tersebut.

BRAKKK!

Tubuhku terpental cukup jauh dan menabrak pedagang disana yang sedang berjualan. Suasana mencekam pada saat itu, mereka bertiga ternyata seorang preman di desa itu yang ditakuti wilayah tersebut. Hampir semua warga dimintai upah dan yang tidak memberikan mereka upah? Kalian tahu sendiri jawabannya bukan?

Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa aku coba untuk membuka **Statusku** sekarang, dengan mengayunkan jari dari bawah keatas dan muncullah **Status** nya. Aku terkejut saat melihatnya….

 **{BIODATA}**

Nama: Uchiha Sasuke HP: 10/100

Umur: 15 Tahun Mana: 250/250

Level: tidak ada Status: Penduduk Desa I

 **{INVENTORY}**

1 x Pisau 'Green Wood'

10 x Health Recovery

10 x Mana Recovery

 **{MONEY}**

Gold: 1000

Silver: 500

 **{SKILLS}**

-Sharingan eyes- **[Upgrade]**

-Flash Attack-

What? Hp ku tinggal 10 lagi? Sial jika aku mati disini maka tidak ada jaminan aku akan hidup kembali bukan? Fuck! Kesalku.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum dalam kafe sana dan berjalan kearahku dengan santai. Karena mereka pasti akan memenangkan pertarungan ini, bukan? Dan yah aku akan mati (lagi) sepertinya. Kuhembuskan nafas perlahan dan melihat kembali **Status** milikku…eh?...

"HAHAHAHA kau orang asing yang sok jagoan ternyata, lihat tubuhmu sudah mengeluarkan darah yang banyak, jari jari kakimu sudah kami patahkan sehingga kau tak dapat berdiri lagi serta….TANGAN KIRIMU KAMI TEBAS DAN MATA KIRIMU KAMI CONGKEL HAHAHAHA LIHAT INI PECUNDANG!" tawa teriakan si krempeng semakin menjadi jadi….dia mencongkel bola mataku, sekarang dia memainkan bola mataku ditangannya sambil dilempar lempar layaknya bola kecil.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mati, tuan Zabuza" kata si jabrik

"Benar, bahkan Iblis pun tidak akan sanggup berdiri dan melawan kita kalau keadaannya seperti itu" kata si hitam

"Kalian benar wahai anak buahku yang setia….Sekarang, Zuck(Si jabrik) dan Mouso(Si hitam) kalian tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan bukan? HAHAHAHA!" tawanya.

Kulihat mereka berdua jalan kearahku dan siap mengeluarkan pedang mereka untuk membunuhku dan…

 **Beast Mode : ON**

SWUUUTTT

TANG!

Mereka berdua terkejut dan si Zabuza pemimpin mereka dibelakang pun sama halnya begitu.

"K-kau darimana dapat senjata itu?" Tanya Zuck kepadaku.

Kutatap mereka berdua bersamaan dan menyeringai kearah mereka

SLASHHHH

CROOOOTTTT

BRUKK

Entah apa yang menguasai diriku sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, layar **Status** ku berubah ubah layak glitch yang terjadi. "Ti-tidak mungkin..K-kau membunuh mereka sekaligus, lagipula apa apaan pedang dan matamu itu?!" teriak Zabuza ketakutan dan jatuh ketanah

Ya aku membunuh mereka berdua Zuck dan Mouso sekaligus, saat aku terjatuh tadi aku berpura pura pingsan setelah mengetahui bahwa di **Inventory** ku ada sebuah pisau yang bertuliskan ' **Green Wood** ' langsung saja ku tekan **Item** di layar **statusku** dan pisau tersebut langsung berada di tangan kananku. Mangkanya tadi saat mereka berdua bersamaan menebaskan pedangnya kearahku dengan ayunan tenaga terakhir aku menggenggam erat pisau ini dan TANG! Aku berhasil menghalagi ke-Dua pedang mereka yang hendak menebas leher dan dadaku. Tentu saja mereka terkejut saat itu juga **power** mereka kurasa berkurang dan terakhir kugunakan **skill: Flash Attack** ku begitu saja keluar dan menebas kepala mereka dan mereka pun mati jatuh ketanah, kepala mereka menggelinding di tanah yang kotor becek dikarenakan hujan yang cukup deras.

Aku pun kembali menyeringai karena kedua sampah tadi berhasil ku bereskan dengan mudah, kulihat Zabuza kembali bangkit dari jatuhnya yag terkejut dengan kejadian barusan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya hah?! K-kau akan membayar semua ini orang asing, d-dan k-"

"Shhhhh…" kuarahkan telunjuk tangan kananku ke bibirku untuk menyuruhnya diam.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, ba-jingan huh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada ku sekarang? Merampas harta bendaku? Atau kau ingin mengubur mayat kedua sampah ini sekarang dan menyesali perbuatanmu ini selamanya? Hah?~" kataku mengejek. Jujur kondisi ku belum sepenuhnya pulih dan layar status mengingatkan bahwa **Mana** yang kugunakan tadi terlalu besar. Pertama memunculkan pisau ini dan menggunakan **skill : Flash Attack** yang mengakibatkan **Mana** ku sekarang tinggal sedikit ( **Mana: 115/250** ).

Saat aku berpikir sebentar, Nampak Zabuza menaikkan tangannya ke atas dan bertekiak "KUBIKIRI!"

CTARRRR

Kilatan petir datang dari atas dan membawakan Zabuza sebuah pedang yang ukurannya cukup besar. Itu cukup berbahaya kurasa dan pasti lebih mengerikan dari kedua orang tersebut….sial, ini keterlaluan namanya, eh tunggu… **skill** ini? Tatapku ke layar **status**..

"Kenapa kau diam hah? Yah~ tentu…TENTU SAJA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU ORANG ASING DAN AKAN MENGKULITIMU MATI KAU SIAL-"

" **Sharingan!** " teriakku.

Zabuza kondisinya sedang berlari ke arahku pun berhenti…"K-kau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan sialan?! Ke-ke-kenapa matamu berub-"

SWUSHSHH

ZLEBBB

CROOTT

Semua warga disana terkejut dengan aksiku barusan, yah aku melempar pisauku tepat dikepalanya sebelum Zabuza menyelesaikan perkataanya.

Sambil berjalan gontai kearah Zabuza kuperhatikan tatapan penduduk desa kepadaku…tatapan ketakutan…tidak ambil pusing aku pun mengambil kembali pisauku yang tertancap di kepala Zabuza, namun saat aku ingin mengambilnya...

 **Beast Mode : OFF**

 **[ Peringatan** **]**

 **Anggota badan yang hilang sudah di recovery ulang dan menumbuhkan yang baru | Regen skill : Active (1x) | system mengkonfirmasi kembali untuk berhati-hati kedepannya, skill regen dihapus karena hanya dapat digunakan sekali selama 'User' disini. Regen selesai pengembalian tangan, bola mata, dan anggota tubuh yang rusak atau hilang sudah diganti**

 **[OK]**

 **]**

Aku melihat layar **status** kembali dan ada beberapa **pesan** yang kuperoleh selama pertarungan tadi.

 **[ pesan ]**

 **1 x Regen skill (otomatis terpakai saat kondisi tertentu)**

 **3 x Sharingan Skill**

 **Upgrade skill : Flash Attack - Lightning**

 **[OK]**

Aku meng-klik **OK** pada layar **pesan** dan menutup semua layar, mataku kembali normal dan kini aku sudah tau caranya menggunakan **skill : Sharingan** ada beberapa tadi yang bisa di **Upgrade**. Pikirku nanti sajalah sekarang ku tatap kembali pisau ditangan kananku " **Pisau 'Green Wood'** ".

Pisau ini sedikit unik dengan dominasi warna hijau di bagian badan pisau dan gagangnya yang berwarna hitam. Ku coba ayunkan beberapa kali, ini pisau yang bagus.

"Waaaa!"

"Wuhuu"

Kudengar teriakan beberapa warga kesenangan bahkan ada yang mulai menghampiriku satu persatu. Kulihat seorang nenek pedagang buah buahan di pinggir jalan desa itu menghampiriku dan berkata

"Nak, terima kasih telah membantu kami keluar dari masalah ini…mereka ber-tiga memang suka membuat kerusuhan dan membunuh seenak mereka kepada warga disini. Kami ketakutan dan tertidas, tapi kau penyelamat kami. Terima kasih Nak terima kasih" kata nenek itu haru kepadaku sambil memelukku.

Jujur baru pertama kali kumerasakan kehangatan layak halnya keluarga, semua penduduk desa ini menghampiriku dan memelukku satu persatu dan ada juga yang memberikan tepuk tangan meriah.

Aku pun memmbungkuk dan berterima kasih kepada mereka semua. Setelahnya aku kembali kedalam kafe sambil diiringin tepuk tangan yang meriah…

"Ah kalian bisa saja..itu bukan apa apa kok, aku hanya pendatang baru dan tidak sengaja menjadi penyelamat desa hahaha itu hanya kebetulan kok" tawaku garing sambil menggaruk kepala belakang

"tidak kau pasti penyelamat desa ini" kata seorang anak muda

"ya benar, tuan adalah harapan bagi kami semua dan tidak akan kami lupakan jasa tuan"

"benar itu…"

"Sekali lagi…..TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENYELAMATKAN DESA KAMI"kata mereka bersamaan.

'Sungguh hatiku senang sekali mendegar kata-kata mereka, aku berterima kasih kepada mereka yang sudah mengijinkanku tinggal disini' pikirku. Sambil tersenyum aku kembali berjalan kedalam kafe dan menemukan Hirano yang menundukkan kepalanya karena aku menatapnya.

Ini kesempatan yang bagus. Pikirku

"Hmm Hirano-san…apakah makanan dan minuman ku sudah ada?" tanyaku

"Ah! Iya, tuan. Ini semuanya gratis untukmu tuan karena sudah menye-"

Kuletakkan jari telunjuk kananku ke bibir ranumnya yang indah itu dan berkata

"Shhh nona manis…aku akan tetap membayarnya dan kau tak perlu merasa khawatir atau berhutang budi kepadaku, ok?" bisikku ditelinganya.

Kutatap wajahnya memerah..sial, imut banget ingin sekali ku menjamah tubuhnya sekarang juga dan membuatnya meronta ronta keenakan karenaku. Shit! Umpatku dalam hati.

Langsung saja ku buka **status** ku sekarang dan ke menu **Money**. Aku mengambil sekitar 150 gold dan 90 Silver untuk membayar 'makanan' ku. Dan Tara! segempok uang sudah ada ditangan kiriku (dah tumbuh lagi yah hehehe).

"Ini uangnya, Hiruno-san"

Aku memberikan segempok kantong kecil yang berisikan 150 gold dan 90 silver itu dan dia pun kaget.

"Eh?! A-ano tu-"

"Sasuke"

"Eh?"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke agak risih aku dipanggil tuan sebenarnya hahaha" tawaku ringan

"Ma-maaf Uchiha-san….uang ini terlalu banyak untuk membayar makanan dan minuman ini lagipula harganya Cuma 50 silver saja" kata Hiruno yang mengasih kembali kantong uang tersebut.

"Sisanya untuk mu..ambillah" kataku tidak lupa dengan senyum manis ku

"Eh? T-tapi bagai-"

"Shhhh sudahlah ambil saja, Hiruno" kataku mulai berani tidak menggunakan '-san' kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san aku tidak tau harus bagaimana cara membayar kebaikanmu ini, aku memang membutuhkan uang karena ayahku sedang sakit" kata Hiruno mulai menitikkan air matanya.

Kebetulan sekali berarti…pikirku sambil menyeringai.

"Nee~Hiruno…bagaimana kalau-" bisikku pelan ke telinganya. Dan bisa kupastikan wajah nya memerah sekarang.

 **Di kamar penginapan Berst Village**

"Ah~AH! U-Uchi-ha-san ini enak~" teriak Hiruno yang vaginanya sedang kumasuki penisku yang daritadi menegang nikmat karenanya.

Sial, gadis ini memang mantap.

"Kau enak sayang..sial, dadamu memang kenyal dan mulai sekarang kau wanita ku paham?" kataku sambil mengubah posisi bercinta kami yang semula Hiruno diatas sekarang aku ingin gaya _**Doggy style**_ _._

"Eh? Uchiha-sAA! Ah ah ah ini enak iya aku mau…oh yeah ini enak gaya ini aku suka sekali kau memang bisa memuaskan wanita yah, Uchiha-san"

Sambil ku pelintir putingnya yang berwarna cokelat ini yang mulai mengeras…sial aku paling suka gaya ini.

"Shit! Kau nikmat sekali, Hiruno…"

"Ah ah aHH! Uchiha-san a-"

"Aku juga sama mau keluar, sayang!" kataku sambil memompa dari belakang tubuh cantik Hiruno dan meremas kedua bukit kembar yang bergoyang seirama yang enak ini.

"Ah ah Uchiha-san aku..aku yah!"

"FUCK!"

"AHHHNNH!"

Teriak kami bersama untuk klimaks kesekian kalinya. Aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku kebantal dan mengubah posisi jadi tiduran dengan disamping kananku Hiruno yang masih Nampak kelelahan akibat permainan kami.

"U-"

"Sasuke..panggil aku Sasuke saja"

"Ah! Iya maaf Sasuke-kun~ kau benar benar hebat sayang ini pertama kalinya bagiku melakukannya dan aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun bukti cintaku adalah keperawananku tadi, terima kasih sayang~" katanya sambil mengusap dadaku.

"Tentu aku juga mencintaimu Hiruno" kataku.

JDUAARR

DRSSSSSS

Kutatap jendela kamar penginapan yang diberikan Satou-san kepadaku karena aku berhasil mengalahkan penjahat no.1 didesa ini. Hujan yang sangat lebat dan permainan yang sangat hebat baru saja kulakukan dengan Hiruno, dia gadis eh-wanitaku yang hebat dalam urusan ini. Pintar memasak dan setia.

Walaupun rasanya agak kasihan juga melihatnya bekerja dikafe tersebut bisa jadikan bahaya apa yang orang orang lakukan terhadap wanitaku satu ini. Untungnya dia masih perawan dan aku mendapatkannya. Sangat mudah. Aku kembali menyeringai dan menatap langit langit kamar

'Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kumau didunia ini…ini sangat menarik' batinku berkata.

 **Di Sekolah Aleccius – Gedung Utama**

"Jadi, Ino sedang menyelidiki tentang pohon **Zakkaria** yang terdapat di **Berst Village**?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang bersurai pink dengan lambang **Diamond** di kanan jasnya. Ia menatap kelangit yang mendung

'kiranya akan turun hujan disini' pikirnya.

"Benar ketua, Yamanaka-sama sudah pergi setelah bercin-eh maksudnya" kata seseorang dengan surai cokelat

"huffft apakah yang kamu maksud Ino melakukan 'itu' lagi dengan Hinata? Bukan begitu Ayumi?"

"Be-benar, ketua" tunduknya menyampaikan kepada ketua surai pink itu.

"Dia tidak berubah dari sejak kejadian 'itu' yah~" kata gadis surai pink sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah terima kasih laporanmu, kau bisa kembali ke kelas Ayumi" perintahnya

"Hormatku kepadamu ketua, terima kasih"

Ayumi pun meninggalkan ruangan ketuanya tersebut dan kembali ke kelas, sedangkan gadis bersurai pink itu? Entahlah dia kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 **Di depan Gerbang Berst Village**

"Sialan ini hujan…oh~ jadi ini desa **Zakkaria** itu yah..menarik" senyum Ino yang berada di depan gerbang desa.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **[ Reviews Com ]**

 **Guest : Yee walaupun summary nya terkesan 'lemah' tapi setelah baca ceritanya? BadAss gila wkwkwkwk**

 **pain overture : Ok siap**

 **Gimana? Kepanjangan? Kurang puas? Wkwkwk sans ane akan buat chap-chap berikutnya lebih menegangkan dan tentunya lebih menarik**

 **Silahkan kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Sekain…eh, salah lagi SEKIAN!**


	3. Chapter 3 kita Mulai

**Kita Mulai**

 **Ruangan Diamond – Sekolah Aluccius**

Tik..tik..tik

Terdengar suara jam yang sunyi diruangan tersebut, dimana didalamnya terdapat tiga orang wanita yang sedang duduk dan dihadapan mereka terdapat cahaya hologram yang menampilkan data-data dari suatu desa dalam negara tersebut.

"Hinata, bisa kau jelaskan status Ino di desa **Zakkaria** tersebut? Apakah misi yang ditugaskan kepadanya sudah berhasil dilakukan?" tanya ketua mereka.

"A-ano...belum Sakura-sama, mengingat waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelidiki kandungan material, dan lainnya yang terdapat pada pohon 'itu' dan desanya. Ino-ch..eh, mmaaf maksudku Ino-sama juga masih perlu waktu tiga sampai empat bulan lagi disana untuk menyelidikinya" tutur Hinata yang gugup.

"Huft..baiklah, sekarang laporan dari Tenten, aku ingin mendengarkan persiapan untuk penerimaan murid baru nanti" kata Sakura.

"Murid baru kali ini berjumlah 10.000 lebih yang mendaftar, namun aku yakin sekali Sakura-sama hanya akan sedikit yang bisa masuk kedalam **Sekolah Aluccius** ini dikarenakan reputasi dan lulusan dari sekolah ini sangat memuaskan" kata Tenten sebagai **Sekretaris Diamond** sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar, haa...aku tidak habis pikir mengapa pemerintah pusat masih belum menyetujui bahwa sekolah kita adalah nomor satu di negara ini. Saingan kita cukup kuat ternyata" sambil menatap kebawah **Ketua Diamond** pun berbisik sesuatu." **Sekolah..ones~** "

Mereka bertiga pun saling berkutat dimasalah yang sama, hari semakin siang menunjukkan pukul 01:14 waktu setempat. Namun, mereka masih belum kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Yah...mereka adalah pasukan 'Khusus' dari **Sekolah Aluccius**. Dalam pemerintahan kota semua sekolah diwajibkan memiliki pasukan 'khusus' nya masing-masing, diantaranya:

 **Supreme Ace Squads**

 **Diamond Elite Squads**

 **Gold Squads**

 **Silver Squads**

 **Bronze Squads**

 **Rock Squads**

Ke-enam jajaran tersebut merupakan tingkatan derajat/reputasi murid dalam sekolahnya masing-masing. Biasanya tingkatan **Ace dan Diamond** hanya dimasuki kalangan bangsawan atau anak raja dan para menterinya.

Sakura pun mengusap kedua dahinya sambil menatap keatas melihat lukisan Dimond besar diatas ruangan itu. Sambil menghentikkan jari jemarinya yang halus itu Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah rapat kali ini aku tutup sampai sini dahulu, untuk Tenten aku ingin data para murid diserahkan kepadaku hari ini nanti akan kusampaikan ke **Supreme Ace** untuk mereka mengevaluasi lebih lanjut" kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut diiringi anggukan dari anggotanya.

"Baik, ketua"

 **Berst Village Tanggal 21 Bulan ke 10**

TING TING

CRACKK

WUZZZZ

SLASH!

Ayunan pisau dari seorang yang berambut emo hitam di hutan dekat pohon 'besar' yang dimana tempat pertama kali dia dikirim kedunia ini. Dengan keringat yang bercucuran menuruni wajah dan tangannya ia pun mengusapnya perlahan dengan tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, tinggal 120 Movement Attack ditambah Lightning Back untuk penyempurnanya" gumamnya.

Pria itu berlari kearah pohon besar tersebut sambil menggunakan **skill** yang dia miliki. Menebas sekitar sepuluh kali lebih ke batang pohon itu, sambil melompat kebelakang dan melempar pisaunya tepat ke tengah batang pohon tersebut.

Ditatapnya pohon itu dan melihat **Bar HP** pohon tersebut berkurang drastis menunjukkan serangannya barusan sangatlah besar.

"Sasuke-kun, makanan mu sudah siap" kata perempuan yang muncul di arah selatan pohon besar tersebut

"Ya, aku kesana" katanya sambil berlari kearah pohon besar dan mencabut pisaunya.

Mereka berdua sedang menikmati makanan yang tersedia diatas serbet putih corah merah yang manis, sambil menyandarkan kepala sang pria di paha wanitanya.

"Nee...Hiruno, menurutmu apakah kau akan baik-baik saja jika meninggalkan desa ini untuk pergi ke **Stone** besok?" tanya ku sambil meresapi wanginya tubuh wanitaku ini.

"Sasuke-kun tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya 3 bulan saja kesana untuk berkerja di penginapan mewah dikota itu" katanya sambil senyum sambil mengusap rambut prianya.

Aku pun mengambil posisi duduk dengan Hiruno diatasku, kami berciuman mesra sampai menimbulkan suara decakan sangking mesranya

"Hmpphh...ha..HMMM"

Lumatan demi lumatan ku lontarkan kepada wanitaku ini, sungguh aku tidak ingin dia pergi dariku.

"Sa-sasu..ke-kun..Hmpp" Hiruno melepaskan ciuman ganas mereka sambil membenarkan pakaiannya yang sudah terbuka dan terekspos lah dua dadanya yang sintal itu, ada banyak sekali bercak merah di dada, leher, dan tubuh wanita tersebut, akibat permainan 'liar'nya semalam bersama Sasuke.

"Hmm sepertinya 'Bercak' nya kurang sayang~" kata ku manja

"Apa perlu aku 'tambah' disini saja? Mumpung ga ada orang" seringaiku mulai mendekati Hiruno

"KYAA! Sana ih! Nanti aja Sasuke-kun...malam yah..malam, kau bebas sepuasnya menikmatiku sampai pagi. Bagaimana hm?"tanya Hiruno sambil menahan tubuh Sasuke karena ingin 'memakan'nya barusan.

"Baiklah...jangan bohong yah" kataku sambil mencubit hidung Hiruno yang menggemaskan.

Ia mengangguk pelan dan kembali merapihkan sisa makanan kami kedalam keranjang.

Sambil melihat pohon besar ini dan sekelilingnya aku memikirkan masa-masa dulu aku pertama kali ke desa ini dan bertemu Hiruno. Yah..sudah 2 bulan lebih aku berada di desa ini dan **status** ku?

 **STATUS**

 **{BIODATA}**

 **Nama: Uchiha Sasuke HP: 5000/5000**

 **Umur: 15 Tahun Mana: 1250/1250**

 **Level: 20 Job: -None-**

 **{INVENTORY}**

 **1 x Pisau 'Green Wood'**

 **5 x Health Recovery**

 **7 x Mana Recovery**

 **{MONEY}**

 **Crystal: 12**

 **Gold: 3000**

 **Silver: 50**

 **{SKILLS}**

 **-Sharingan level 1- [Upgrade]**

 ***200/5000 to unlock Sharingan level 2**

 **-Lighting Strike**

Tidak buruk bukan? Selama dua bulan aku tinggal didesa ini tiap hari ku telusuri tempat-tempat didalamnya dan banyak sekali monster ataupun penjahat yang ada didekat desa.

Sambil berbenah aku mulai melirik kearah Hiruno yang berlari menjauh, yah dia ada urusan di kedainya semacam ada pelanggan yang mengamuk lagi atau lainnya.

Siang hari di desa ini memang berbeda dengan negara ku sebelumnya. Jepang. Yah, disini walaupun siang hari namun sejuk dan adem, itulah yang membuatku betah berlatih disini.

Ring

Ring

 **[ Pesan ]**

 **Seseorang yang tidak dikenal sedang berada 15 meter diarah belakang.**

'Seseorang?'

Aku melihat kearah belakang dan benar saja ada seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon **Zakkaria** tersebut.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu siapa kau tapi, jika ada masalah bisa kita bicarakan bukan?" kataku berteriak kepadanya.

"Mengetahui ku dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Kau memiliki 'sense' yang cukup tajam ternyata" kata gadis rambut blonde yang muncul dari belakang pohon **Zakkaria**

'Seorang gadis..?' pikirku.

Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan pedang yang berukuran tipis dan panjang dari sarungnya dan mengarahkannya kepadaku.

"Apa kau 'Si pembebas' itu? Untuk seukuran bocah sepertimu memiliki kekuatan yang unik. Tapi, bisa saja kau mata-mata dari akademi atau kerajaan musuh bukan?" tanya gadis itu

"'pembebas?' aku tidak mengerti yang kau katakan, cewek sialan! Tapi, bukankah tidak sopan kalau hanya bicara omong kosong ini. Bagaimana kita sedikit bersenang-senang kau memiliki dada yang cukup besar" kataku sambil mengeluarkan **Green Wood** dari **Inventory**

"L-lancang sekali kau! Namaku Yamanaka Ino dari keluarga kerajaan Yamanaka. Dasar orang kampung aku akan membunuhmu disini!" teriaknya sambil berlari kearahku.

WUZZZZ

CLANG!

Aku menepis pedang tipisnya itu dengan mudah sambil menaikkan tinju tangan kiriku dan menghajar wajah cantik wanita ini.

BUAGHH!

Ino pun terpental cukup jauh dan berakhir di pohon **Zakkaria** yang menahan lajunya setelah ku tinju.

'wow...menaikkan level sama dengan menaikkan kekuatan fisikku juga. Ini hebat' pikirku sambil menggengam tinju di tangan kiri.

"K-kau Blurghhh..." Ino pun memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak karena efek pukulan dari Sasuke yang keras.

Akupun mendekati Ino yang sedang terkapar tidak berdaya sambil tersenyum mengejek

"Hee~ Keluarga kerajaan yah? Kau sebut dirimu apa barusan? Tuan putri? Pfftttt HAHAHAHAHA KAU ITU JALANG YANG TIDAK TAHU MALU DENGAN MENGAKU NGAKU SEBAGAI BANGSAWAN. YAH PERSETAN DENGAN ITU SEKALIPUN KAU BANGSAWAN AKAN KUBANTAI SEMUANYA DENGAN TANGANKU INI!" teriakku sambil mentertawai si Jalang ini

"kau sudah keter-KYAAAHHHH!"

Teriakkan Ino sungguh memekikkan telinga, well aku hanya menendang alat vital Ino yang sedang dalam posisi 'terbuka' serta kucekik lehernya sekaligus mengangkatnya, namun ada yang menarik dari jalang ini yaitu pakaiannya seperti pakaian sekolahan.

"Woy jalang, apa kau dari sekolahan atau semacamnya?" tanya ku sambil memega...tidak meremas suatu lambang yang ada didada kanan seragamnya

"Ahh~ k-kau pecundang! Sialan!"

PLAKKKK

 **SINGGGG**

*Sharingan Actived*

Aku menatap tajam ke mata Ino dan itu membuatnya gemetar hebat dan sulit bernapas karenanya. Sungguh 'Skill' yang berguna untuk mengintimidasi lawan.

"Ma-mata apa itu AKHHH! Baik baik akan ku beritahu kepadamu...CUKUP AKKHH!" teriak Ino karena pengaruh **Sharingan** ini.

Inopun menceritakan tujuannya dan sekolahnya kepadaku sambil keadaan terluka parah dia masih bercerita sambil terduduk lemah dihadapanku.

" **Sekolah Aluccius** yah? Apa sekolah itu kuat?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja, karena sekolah tersebut termasuk kedalam kerajaan terkuat yaitu **Kerajaan Aluccius** "

" **Kerajaan Aluccius?** Bukankah ini desa Zakkaria? Lalu mengapa ada kerajaan Aluccius di desa ini?" tanyaku bingung sambil menggaruk kepala belakang

"Hah~" hela nafas Ino

"Begini orang kampung, Kerajaan Aluccius itu luas daerahnya dan Zakkaria termasuk kedalam daerah kerajaan Aluccius walaupun ini berbatasan dengan kerajaan Zamrui" jelas Ino

"Hmmm sepertinya menarik Sekolah mu itu, aku berminat untuk masuk kesana" jelasku

"Hahahahhaa...kau ingin masuk Sekolah Aluccius?" tawa Ino

"Hei Jalang, kau ingin kupukul lagi?" cercaku

"Hei berhenti memanggilku Jalang, ngomong-omong siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke"

"Baiklah Uchiha-san, Sekolah Aluccius merupakan sekolah yang banyak diminati semua pemuda/pemudi di Kerajaan Aluccius bahkan walaupun kau anak menteri atau pejabat lainnya tidak bisa sembarangan untuk masuk kedalamnya, untuk orang desa seperti mu ada jalannya menuju kesana, yaitu dengan lulus tes di **Akademi Zakkaria** didesa besok hari. Jika kau lulus maka bisa jadi pertimbangan untuk masuk kedalam **Sekolah Aluccius** itupun akan ada seleksi lagi untuk masuk sekolahnya" jelas Ino panjang kepada Sasuke.

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja, yah intinya aku hanya harus lulus saja bukan? Ini akan mudah bagiku" sambil menggenggam belati ditangan kananku dengan percaya diri.

"Baiklah Sasuke-san tapi perlu diingat bahwa yang berkuasalah yang menang dan dapat masuk kedalam **Sekolah Aluccius** orang yang beruang bisa menang dengan prang pintar" kata Ino sambil bangkit

"Justru itu menariknya, akan ku bunuh siapapun yang berbuat curang...orang yang memiliki 'Skill' akan menang dari segalanya" kataku dengan senyum jahat kearah Ino

'A-apa apaan pria ini dia memiliki hawa yang aneh dan mengerikan, tapi itu belum cukup untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini...aku jadi penasaran bagaimana pria ini melewati ujian nanti. Dia akan seperti berada di neraka' pikirku sambil tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sasuke nanti.

"Baiklah Sasuke-san ayo akan kutemani kau mendaftar untuk tes **Akademi Zakkaria** dan bersiap untuk besok" kataku sambil menyeret tangan Sasuke.

"Tunggu..."

Aku membuka **Inventory** dan mengambil barang untuk 'heal' dan memberikannya keapda Ino.

"Minumlah itu untuk membuat mu baikkan"

"Hmmp...kau tidak memberikan ku racun kan? Atau ini obat tidur agar kau bisa melakukan apa saja terhadap tubuhku ini kan?" Isengku kepada Sasuke

"Bodoh kau Jalang, itu obat buatmu kalau tak mau kembalikan sini"

"Jangan panggil aku Jalang sialan! Oke oke aku minum"

GLUPP

WOOOSSS

'O-obat apa ini? Semua yang luka di tubuhku langsung sembuh...siapa pria ini?' lirik Ino kepada Sasuke.

"Oi buruan daftarin gue buat besok" kata Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan

"Iya cerewet" teriak Ino sambil menyusul Sasuke didepan

Mereka berduapun berjalan untuk mendaftarkan Sasuke di tes **Akademi Zakkaria** untuk lolos dan masuk **Sekolah Aluccia**.

 **To Be Continued.**

Fiuhhh capek euy dah lama rehatnya, selamat puasa btw bagi yang menjalankannya. Jangan lupa reviewnya yah~


End file.
